U.S. Pat. No. 7,669,609 B2 discloses a universal valve for refrigeration systems. In one embodiment the universal valve comprises an adapter plate configured to cause the universal valve to function with a stepping motor connected to a pilot regulator stem for pressure setting alterations. As the motor rotates, it can control a regulator pressure setting.